The Dragon's Power
by Alice Harkey
Summary: There's a spell, they say, that can protect the one you love even when you're not there; a method to never leave the one you love, even when you must leave. They say that there is a spell called The Dragon's Power. And, apparently, Natsu knows this spell all too well. Updated on Saturdays.
1. Chapter One: I Think Something's Wrong

**AN/: hey its me again with a new story. Like I need to post any new stories, am I right? Well, I had this idea pop into my** **head and I just needed to get it written down and posted! I will actually have a set update schedule for this story! Look at me bein all organized! I'll be updating this story every saturday. I actually have over half of the full story written already! So, enjoy The Dragon's Power~!**

***DISCLAIMER* I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. HIRO MASHIMA DOES!**

Chapter One: I Think Something's Wrong.

Lucy moaned in discomfort, rolling to her side to see if repositioning herself would ease her pain at all. Unfortunately, the new position did little other than allow pain to seep into new places thanks to the new angle. A groan escaped her lips. Why in the world was she feeling so miserable? She'd never in her life experienced such pain before.

The blonde glanced at her clock. I'm late, she thought to herself. My team is going to start to worry if I don't head to the guild soon. They were supposed to be going on a mission that day and, instead of meeting at the train station like they normally would, they were to meet at the guild. Lucy began to sit up slowly, wincing as the pain shot from her gut into her chest. Perhaps she could have Wendy heal her before the mission.

With incredible care Lucy got up and attempted to stretch out. She abruptly stopped when her pain only increased. She took some deep breaths. In, out, in, out, she thought. A smile crept onto her lips as the pain began to subside. Grateful, she began to gather her things for the mission. Maybe it was just a strange cramp? She had no clue, so she shrugged and spun around to open the door.

"Lucy!" an all too familiar voice sang out. She turned to face her window. Sure enough Natsu was there staring at her quizzically. She knew why he was there. She'd say that Erza had sent him to retrieve her, but she knew Natsu would have volunteered to come and get her anyway. She was already prepared to explain her tardiness.

"Hey, sorry I'm running late. I wasn't feeling well this morning," Lucy said with an apologetic smile.

"You're okay now, right Luce?" Natsu asked eying her with worry. Lucy just nodded and smiled, spinning to open her door.

"Ah!" She clutched at her chest falling to her knees. It hurt. It hurt so much. She could faintly hear Natsu calling out to her in panic, but she couldn't focus on that. She couldn't focus on anything, actually. Her vision was getting blurry and it was getting hard to breathe. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Lucy? Lucy, what's wrong?" Natsu shouted. She couldn't answer. The pain was too intense, she couldn't breathe, and she couldn't see. Then, there was nothing.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open. That was the first thing Lucy registered when she woke up: she could see. The second thing she noticed was that she could breathe again.

"Lucy-san?" the familiar voice of Fairy Tail's Sky Dragon Slayer met with her ears. Her eyes drifted over to the bluenette standing beside her. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes, thank you, Wendy," Lucy replied. She smiled sweetly at the girl who, in return, smiled back. She slowly sat up but made no attempt to get up from the bed. Really, she just didn't feel up to it. Her brain felt dead and slightly fried. Thoughts floated through her mind without any order or motivation to further be pondered upon. Wendy, no doubt, had healed her when... Natsu had brought her to the guild, hadn't he? Natsu... Where was he? Was he still at the guild? That pink-haired idiot would probably be fighting with Gray by now. Pink hair... It was kind of cute. Fire was red and his hair was a shade lighter than red. Wendy had blue hair like the sky. Laxus had yellow hair, like lightning.

"Lucy-san?" Wendy said loudly. It snapped Lucy from her odd thoughts. "Natsu-san said that you weren't feeling well this morning. May I ask what your symptoms were?" she asked softly.

I hurt, she thought. _It burnt. It felt like I was burning from the inside out. _She wouldn't want to scare the poor child, though.

"I think it was just some strange cramps," Lucy replied. Of course Wendy was skeptical about her answer. _I don't believe you. _And she gave her a look that said exactly that. Lucy sighed. "It might have just been heartburn or acid reflex for all I know. I could really be just fine."

"I asked for your symptoms, not your self-diagnosis," Wendy said sternly folding her arms across her small chest. She cared about her friend. She disliked being disrespectful in any way with any of her friends, but if Lucy was in poor health Wendy wanted to know exactly what it was so she could heal her.

Lucy sighed again and gently bit her bottom lip. Truth be told, she didn't think her symptoms were normal at all for any simple illness. She could just tell. She knew that Wendy suspected something was wrong as well. Might as well tell her, Lucy figured.

"It... burnt." She cringed slightly remembering the feeling.

"Where did this feeling occur?" the little bluenette questioned.

"E- everywhere... It started as a small cramp then it got worse. It would shoot into my legs when I laid a certain way and at one point it spread in my chest. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't see. Wendy, it was just... so _intense._" Her eyes had started watering, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. "I'm scared, Wendy."

Wendy put her hands up to Lucy using her magic to see if she'd missed anything plaguing her blonde friend's body. Her eyes widened with shock.

"Uh, Lucy-san? I... I think something's wrong."

* * *

**END NOTE: There we have it. First chapter posted. Don't forget to tell me what you thought of it. Leave reviews or even PM me if you'd like. I have some other stories that I want to start after this one. I'll be working on chapters of my other stories, as well, to build them up so I can just post them on a schedule. Anyway, sorry I've been kind of MIA. I'm back now and I can't wait to hear from ya! **

**~Alice-chan**


	2. Chapter Two: I Think Natsu Did It

**AN/: Hello once again! Since The first chapter seemed to do so well, and I'm making great progress on finishing the rest of the chapters, I decided I'd post just one more chapter before next Saturday! Also, please search for the SOPA petition online and register to sign it. I'm sure many of you have already read notes from other writers and know that our freedom to write fanfiction is in jeopardy. In case you haven't already, please sign up to sign the petition. Thank You~****! **

***DISCLAIMER* I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL HIRO MASHIMA DOES!**

* * *

Chapter Two: I Think Natsu Did It.

Natsu kicked the ugly man in the face and tied his hands behind his back. Their mission was simple, really. Catch some bandits attacking traveling merchants. It had been easy enough and quick to complete thanks to Erza's strange, yet effective plan, his strength, and (he supposed) a teeny tiny bit of help from Gray, but you didn't hear that from him. His main concern, though, was Lucy. Erza had forced them to leave for the mission without Lucy. She insisted that, as unfortunate as the timing was, the mission had a specific time the client wanted it completed by. So, the discussion had ended with Erza landing a punch to Natsu's gut and dragging him out. Now, Natsu simply wanted to finish the mission as quickly and easily as possible so he could get back and make sure Lucy was okay.

"All done over here!" Natsu shouted. Erza gave him a nod of approval.

"I have to admit, Flame Brain, I'm impressed that you didn't blow anything up this time," Gray laughed.

"I as well am surprised by this. Your behavior on this mission has actually been quite, well, mature. Well done, Natsu," Erza praised. Happy's signature, "Aye!" chimed in the background.

"Yeah, thanks, now lets get back quick. I wanna get this over with," Natsu said as he began to drag the bandits away. Erza and Gray shared a confused and suspicious look.

"Wonder what's up with Fire Breath," Gray mused.

"He liiiikes Lucy~!" Happy purred and giggled behind his paw.

* * *

They'd taken the bandits to the local prison and quickly gathered their reward money. They had agreed on splitting the money equally so that Lucy would have some for her rent, considering that she had been unable to come on the mission with them. After that, they rushed back to the guild to check up on their favorite, and only, Celestial mage. Natsu had even willingly gotten on the train.

"How is she?" That was the first thing Natsu said when he entered the guild. Wendy greeted them and led them to the guild infirmary.

"Keep your voices down, please," Wendy asked politely. "Lucy-san is resting." They understood and silently sat by the bed. Natsu worriedly gazed at the blonde wondering what could possibly be wrong. Was she sick? Was it serious? He hoped it wasn't. He didn't know what he would do if anything seriously bad were to happen to her.

"Wendy?" Natsu called out softly, catching the attention of the small healer. "Did you find out what was wrong?"

"Not really," she answered sadly. "It's really strange. I can't sense any illness in her body, but her magic feels... different. I tried healing her, and she said that she felt a little better, but the pain never actually went away. There was nothing I could do." Wendy frowned and sat down in a chair in the corner of the room. She felt so useless. She couldn't help Lucy and that frustrated her. She knew she wasn't that strong when it came to fighting, but healing was her thing. "She said that it burnt. I don't know what that could mean."

Natsu flinched when he heard her say that. _It burnt. _It was possible, wasn't it? But, he didn't want it to be possible.

"Natsu?" Happy placed a paw on his companion's shoulder. He had reached a hand out to touch Lucy and see if it was true. He felt it. It was true.

"I think it's my fault," Natsu mumbled to himself. All eyes were on him.

"What?"

"It's... my fault."

* * *

**END NOTE: I know this was short, but what do you expect? It's about a week ahead of schedule! Let me know what your thoughts are on this chapter and keep the support coming! See ya next Saturday~!**

**~Alice-chan**


	3. Chapter Three: I Think Natsu's Gonna Die

**AN/: Hey I most likely won't be able to update tomorrow cuz I'll be super busy so I decided to update tonight. Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Three: I Think Natsu's Gonna Die.

Everyone stared at the Dragon Slayer, gaping at his words. Natsu? Do something to harm Lucy? That was the last thing anyone would expect. At least, they wouldn't expect him to do it on purpose. Erza was the first to react.

"What did you do to her?" she demanded to know, holding a sharp sword to his throat. Natsu gulped and held his hands up in defense.

"I didn't do it on purpose! Well, I mean, I did... but I didn't mean for it to hurt her like this!" Erza pressed the blade against his flesh a little harder. "I swear I didn't know!" he whimpered. Erza sheathed her sword. It was unusual for Natsu to whimper, so she knew that he was being sincere.

"What did you do idiot?" Gray asked. All the while, Happy had been unusually silent.

"I... It's... personal..."

"Personal?"

"What's personal?" Lucy asked groggily stretching her arms. She hissed in slight pain and curled her arms to her chest. Natsu rushed to her side, frowning at seeing her in such pain. He took her hand in his silently, Lucy gratefully accepting his soothing touch.

"Guys, can I talk to Lucy?" Natsu asked looking at the others in the room. They just stared at him as though they were waiting for him to speak. Like he couldn't say something to her in front of them, they mentally snorted. "Alone?" he added with a pleading look on his face.

Natsu had never acted so... _mature_... outside of a serious battle. It was shocking, but at the same time, it wasn't. Especially since it had something to do with Lucy. Erza gave him a penetrating look, gauging his facial features in accordance with his words. She saw more emotion in his eyes than she he was showing on his face, though. She saw desperation, anxiety and fear. She didn't know what was going on yet, but she figured they'd all find out soon enough. Whatever was going on was important to Natsu, and he obviously wanted to do his best to try and fix things by himself. Erza was proud of him. Look at how much he's growing up, she thought to herself with a small smile.

"Come on, let's leave them," Erza said opening the door and motioning for everyone to follow her out. Wendy silently followed; she had honestly planned on letting Natsu speak to Lucy alone in the first place. Gray glared at Natsu suspiciously, but left as well when a deadly glare was sent his way. Happy flew over to his partner, best friend, and father figure.

"Good luck, Natsu," Happy said encouragingly, placing a paw playfully on the pinkette's forehead. Natsu ruffled the fur on the top of his head and smiled warmly at his furry companion.

"Thanks buddy."

Happy then flew out the door and Erza followed after offering Natsu a friendly and encouraging smile, closing the door gently behind her. Gray had eyed Happy warily.

"Happy knows something," Gray mumbled quietly. Gray started after the feline.

"Leave him be," the requip mage said from behind him. "I don't think this is something we should be interfering with at the moment.

* * *

"Lucy, are you alright?" Natsu whispered bringing her hand up to to his face to press his lips against it while he spoke. Lucy blushed but let him press his warm lips to her hand. It was a nice warm, unlike the searing fire that seemed to be coursing through her body at odd intervals. She wished she could tell him that she was okay; that everything was fine and there was nothing to worry about. But, she couldn't. "You said it burnt?" he questioned gazing up at her. Lucy frowned and nodded.

"You didn't poison me, did you?" she giggled, trying to lighten the mood. He had offered to make food for her the night before. He'd said that it was a gift to her everything. He'd then gone on to explain everything he believed made her worthy of his "gift," which was, of course, food.

Natsu paid no mind to her comment, causing a cute pout to form on her lips. He looked like he was deep in thought. She said his name softly to get his attention.

"I'm so sorry, Lucy," Natsu apologized, laying his head in her lap. "I didn't know this would happen."

"You didn't know what would happen?" Lucy asked charily, eyeing him nervously.

"Lucy... I..."

* * *

"What do you think they're talking about?" Levy pondered aloud. Of course, the word that Natsu wanted to talk to Lucy _alone _had already spread through the guild like a wildfire. Now, it was eerily quiet in the guild hall except for the occasional murmuring between guild mates exchanging their theories on what was going on behind the infirmary door.

"It's Master Makarov!" someone said directing everyone's attention to the small man attempting to make his way to the infirmary.

"I'm going to see what wrong with Lucy. Is that a problem?" he asked as if he were up to absolutely nothing. Happy flew to his side.

"Master? Can we just let Natsu talk to her alone? This is extremely important to Natsu; something he has to do on his own. If he doesn't, it'll hurt his pride," Happy explained.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"Because, he loves her," Happy answered. He didn't say it with that playful, teasing tone that he usually did. In fact, he rarely used that word love when teasing people about such things. No, he had said it seriously and quietly, like he'd just announced his best friend's most precious secret to the world.

So maybe Natsu wasn't going to die, and maybe Happy would instead?

* * *

**END NOTE: Ugh gotta go to work tonight! Don't wanna go! Running on a tight schedule this weekend. Work from 5-11 tonight, early morning tomorrow morning, all day at an anime convention, then sunday is my mom's birthday! Well, leave a review telling me what you thought of this chapter~! **

**~Alice-chan**


	4. Chapter Four: I Think They Call It Love

**AN/: hello there! Sorry for the day-late update. I was busy all day yesterday, but I'm here now! until I have to go to work again. Thank you all so much for all the support so far. I'll make sure I keep the updates coming every weekend! ENJOY~!**

* * *

Chapter Four: I Think They Call It Love.

"Luce, can I explain something to you?" Natsu asked nervously. Lucy slowly nodded. "Well, Igneel once told me that if I love someone I should protect them with all of my power. He meant it literally." Natsu paused. "Lucy, I love you. As soon as I was sure I did, I wanted to make sure that I'd always be able to protect you." Lucy stayed silent. "When I cooked dinner for you yesterday, I had called it a gift, remember? Well, I'd used a spell on it that Igneel had taught me. It allows me to fuse my magic with yours, in a way."

"Why?" Lucy whispered as if she were buried deep in thought.

"Because if anything ever happens to me, my magic will still be in you, protecting you even when I'm not there," Natsu whispered back smiling warmly at her. "Ah! Luce, don't cry! I'm sorry I didn't ask you first! I get it if you don't love me back," he said with a heartbreaking pout. Lucy smacked his arm and threw her arms around his neck.

"You idiot! All you had to do was tell me! I would've agreed in a heartbeat!" She nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck and kept her arms wrapped around him tightly. It was back. The burning that felt like it was trying to burn her from the inside out; lost and trying to figure out what's going on. She began to whimper.

"Luce, you okay?" Natsu asked worriedly. He placed his hands at the back of her neck and pulled her away to look into her eyes. She looked like she was in pain.

"Natsu, it hurts. Please, I just want it to stop!" she cried into his chest. Natsu held her tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Luce. I didn't know that this would happen. I don't know what to do."

* * *

"Hey, I think Bunnygirl is cryin' in there," Gajeel said nonchalantly. The little, spirited bluenette at his side jumped up from her seat.

"I'll kill him if he hurt Lu-chan!" Levy shouted putting her tiny fists up as if she were ready to start throwing punches. Gajeel grabbed the back of her shirt and yanked her back into her seat.

"Calm down, will ya, Shrimp?" Gajeel huffed. Levy folded her arms over her chest and stuck her tongue out at the Iron Dragon Slayer. Gajeel made a face back at her. "I hardly think Salamander did anything to make her cry... this time," Gajeel explained.

"He really didn't mean for her to be in pain like this," Happy said looking down at a plate of fish that Mira had placed in front of him. He pushed it away with his paw.

"What's wrong, Happy?" the barmaid asked. She placed a gentle had on his head and scratched behind his ears.

"It's just that... I know Natsu's really upset about all this. He'd do anything to protect Lucy," the Exceed said pressing his head further into Mira's hand enjoying the feeling of his ears being scratched.

"Even use a spell on her..." Gajeel added as though he were finishing the thought. "Now that I think about it, it does make sense," he mused.

"Actually, that _does _make sense!" Wendy chimed in. "It makes perfect sense!" Wendy was a bit embarrassed with herself. Why hadn't she thought about that spell before? Was it because she didn't think that Natsu would be the kind of person to actually use that spell? How cruel of her to think that Natsu wasn't capable of something like romance.

"Didn't think it would have side-effects," Gajeel snorted in amusement. Leave it to Salamander to completely forget about the spell possibly having side-effects. Then again, he himself hadn't thought of that either. He wondered if he'd be in a similar situation if he'd done the same to Levy.

"What spell are you referring to?" Master Makarov asked curiously. With a bright smile Wendy piped up to answer.

"It's a spell called The Dragon's Power."

* * *

**END NOTE: short chapter, I know, but that's how I intended it to be. I hope you all loved this chapter. tell me what you thought~! Until next time~!**

**~Alice-chan**


End file.
